The present invention relates to a rotation coil bobbin for the picture tube of a monitor, and more particularly to such a rotation coil bobbin which has wire holders for holding the lead ends of the coil and the electric wires of an electric power connector being connected to the lead ends of the coil.
FIG. 5 shows a rotation coil bobbin for monitor according to the prior art. This structure of rotation coil bobbin 5 comprises a peripherally grooved annular base 51, which receives a coil 52, a plurality of support arms 6 raised from the base 51 at the top, each support arm 6 having a sloping face 621 fitting the curved peripheral wall of the picture tube behind the screen of the monitor, a double-sided heat-resisting adhesive tape 62 fastened to the sloping face 621 of each support arm 6, a plurality of reinforcing ribs 611 respectively connected between the base 51 and the support arms 6 to reinforce the structural strength of the bobbin 5, an electric socket 63 fixedly fastened to the base 51 at the top to which the two opposite lead ends of the coil 52 are connected, and an electric plug 624 connected to the socket 63 to provide power supply to the coil 52. This structure of rotation coil bobbin is functional, however it is expensive to manufacture. Because the manufacturing cost of the socket 63 and the electric plug 624 is high, the cost of the rotation coil bobbin cannot be greatly reduced.